


Masters of Maple and Marijuana

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a High School senior, smoking weed is hard. Finding people to smoke weed with is harder, mostly because of the taboo. Nobody likes dirty looks from their classmates, and Matthew Williams is part of that "Nobody".</p><p>Thankfully, Lars is also part of that "Nobody", and he doesn't mind joining with another nobody and being nobody together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real multi-chapter work in a while. Leave Kudos and Comments on how you feel about the writing, the plot, and maybe a suggestion for future chapters; I might take them.
> 
> First few chapters were/are PWP then it developed further later on as an accident. Also feel free to offer suggestions on my blog, listed in my profile.

Finding people to get high with is hard. Most people will say no, while some will look at you disgusted, and some would be willing to narc on you if they weren't cowards about the situation. These can happen if you're willing to approach people and actually ask them if they want to get high with you. Given this information, combined with the fact that Matthew was a quiet person to begin with (or just went unnoticed continually) meant that it was really hard for him to smoke weed with people. Which is why he found it a blessing that Lars approached him.

 

Keeping it hushed, they went through with nods of where to meet and who's house they were going to for smoking. Don't talk about it in school; neither of them were that void of common sense, even Lars who'd arrived from the Netherlands earlier that year. So neither of them said anything about it until they were on the way to Matthew's house.

 

“We have to clean up before 4:00.” Matthew said passively regarding his guardian Francis. “Depending on what you're like when you're high Francis might let you stay for dinner; he's always welcoming friends, but he can't know that we've been smoking.” He checked back to Lars who looked pretty much indifferent to the idea. Matthew gave him a smile and continued, assuming that he'd be more sociable later on.

 

Walking through the back door and into the kitchen, Matthew motioned some cabinets and the pantry. “Snacks are everywhere in here, so grab something so you don't have to trek down here later.” he said moving to one cabinet in particular and grabbing some chocolate treat, turning to Lars and offering him the box.

 

He extended his hand and shook it to decline. Matthew had already turned when he spoke up for the first time. “Anything vanilla-y?” he asked. Matthew turned and caught him sweeping his hair back, then pointed him in the direction of some yogurt bars, being as close as he was going to get to what he wanted. Lars decided that they were good enough and took two from the box before returning it as if it wasn't taken.

 

Making conversation as he led Lars to his room Matthew asked what his opinion was between joints and pipes. “As long as the weed itself is good.”

 

“Well I have to make the joint. You can check out the weed beforehand.” Matthew gave a small smile to the hallway before him before he opened a door with Lars following him in. “Make yourself comfortable.” he said immediately going to his bed and reaching under it.

 

Lars went to the desk in his room and sat down in the chair backwards, facing Matthew and rubbing the back of his head. “I should tell you something.” he started, waiting for Matthews response.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When I get high, I get... frisky? Horny?” he said, receiving a weird look from Matthew. “I'm from Amsterdam, not Ontario, so I learned Dutch first.”

 

“Sorry, I'm more surprised that you get horny from weed.” Matthew threw Lars a bag from the toolbox under his bed. “Never heard that one before. Does that mean you want to... have sex?” Matthew questioned. “I mean I guess I'm cool with that but I would've grabbed condoms...”

 

Lars extended his hand and shook it to refuse again. “I'll probably grope you, and I might try to take your pants off. I normally want to make the other cum.” he put bluntly. Matthews eyes were still wide and seemingly judging him, before he grabbed a bottle of lube from the toolbox and put it on the nightstand beside him.

 

“Just in case.” He said before starting with the joint paper. “Go easy on me, okay?” he said grabbing the baggie from Lars' hand. He prepared the cigarette and opened both windows , then started a fan directed outside before taking his lighter out. He lit it as he walked to sit on his bed, when Lars moved to sit next to him.

 

Getting through the joint without feeling anything, Matthew stood and moved to remove the traces of weed in his room. He sprayed aerosol and cleaned the ashes, then changed his shirt before he let it set in. He watched Lars eyeball around the room and at him before he sat back down next to him. Taking out his phone, Matthew started playing one of his games, knowing that Lars was looking intently at him. Lars put his hand on Matthews thigh and started rubbing it. Matthew looked at him and pretended to leer before opening his legs a bit more.

 

Lars pulled Matthews legs onto the bed and separated them further. Matthew put his phone down and gave Lars an odd smile. He'd already consented to it, so Lars started at Matthew's jeans and pulled them to his knees along with his boxers.

 

Having already grown to a semi from Lars' rubbing, Matthew laid back and let Lars have his fun. He took Matthews cock within his hand and stroked it firmly, resting his head on Matthews knee. Matthews cock grew fully erect quickly, which is what Lars was waiting for before he took it in his well practiced mouth.

 

Matthew didn't moan immediately, due to the lag from the weed; when he felt it, he enjoyed it and audibly assured Lars who looked at him from his position and used his hands to rub all of Matthews bare skin. His thighs, his ass, his stomach, all fair game.

 

He pulled back, grabbing the lube from where Matthew had placed it and glazed it over his fingers. Massaging Matthews asshole, Lars went back to sucking his cock and trying to give him double stimulation.

 

One finger. In. Out.

 

Two fingers. In. Out.

 

“I'm gonna come...” Matthew almost yelled to Lars. Lars kept prodding Matthews prostate and took his load in his mouth before swallowing. Matthew pulled his pants back on while Lars sat back and watched, as if contemplating what he'd just done. There was no mess to clean up so they both just lay there and let the marijuana do it's do. Their heads were too clouded to think of anything for more than a few seconds until the sound of a car pulling in sounded from the window facing the street.

 

“Francis is home.” Matthew said, trying to catch his breath from the sudden realization. “It's not nearly four yet... what's he doing home?” Lars didn't react to Matthew, but stood and wiped something off of his jacket before taking it off and going for his backpack. “What are you doing?”

 

Lars didn't look back at Matthew to respond. “I'm going to make it look like we were just studying. He has a problem with weed, right?”

 

Matthew hadn't thought about it, but agreed with Lars and went to grab his text books. They retrieved their forgotten snacks and actually studied a common class they had. Francis walked into the house and didn't walk to Matthews room for another hour when dinner was announced and Lars left.

 

Matthew whispered about being able to get high with Lars again, and it was decided between them that next time they'd do it in Lars' room with his foster family. Taking his backpack, Lars left Matthew who went back inside to eat whatever Francis had made for dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Hope you enjoy it, remember to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it.

Having Matthew's hand in his grasp, Lars led him through the front door and house directly to the room assigned to him. “I'm not ashamed of them or anything. Nor you. I just want to get it done before they suspect I'm getting high.”

Matthew nodded in understanding and reassurance. The room he was led to was obviously something more of a guest room before Lars showed up. All of the colors were neutral Earth tones while Lars admitted to liking blues, purples and other dark colors. The room could still pass as being for anybody, save the desk in the corner that looked obviously lived in with garbage displayed about, a laptop, and textbooks. Photographs of who appeared to be Lars' sister look were framed behind all of it, but Matthew didn't bother to get a closer look. 

“Anya.” Lars said behind him. “Her names Anya.” He moved past Matthew to get to a desk drawer, pulling out a small box that looks like it would hold something that isn't weed. Not one of those wooden boxes that are obviously intended to hide something and then are completely expected to hide something.

This looked more like a rotary box that would hold contact information on people before being replaced by cellphones. “Isn't it a bit weird for a teenager to keep something like that around?” Matthew said prompting Lars to demonstrate. 

Opening the box, Lars revealed the rotary as being full of photos of various people, obviously being from as various places. He moved the rotary to somewhere near the front and pulled out a photo that looks like a selfie by the supposed Anya. “My little sister.” 

Matthew took the photo to examine it while Lars worked with the rotary a bit more and continued speaking. “I should get your photo. I have a few 'C' spots left open.”

“Where have you been with 'C'? Matthew asked while holding onto the photograph still. 

“Cameroon, China, Cuba...” Lars trailed off. “No one from Canada yet. It's a bit harder making friends on my own. 

Taken aback by that comment, Matthew opted not to pry and turned the desk chair to face the bed instead assuming that Lars would sit there. Lars continued messing with the rotary while standing and managed to take it out of the box, throwing the remaining contents upon the bed; an ounce of weed and a small pipe before replacing the rotary. On the desk was a small Swiss Army knife of tools to clean and load pipes properly, and Matthew threw them to Lars without warning. 

“What's your transfer family like?” Matthew asked trying to break the idle silence. 

He could tell that it annoyed both of them. The two of them hadn't really spoken before this arrangement of theirs, so it's a surprise that they were seeing each other again, to Matthew at least. 

“American.” Lars responded, somewhat cold to their thought. “They have one kid; that one on the baseball team. Alfie? Alfred? Maybe his name's David...” Lars silenced himself in thought, putting his hand to his mouth. He held the pipe in his other hand having prepared it without the thought. "Honestly he's out so much that sometimes I forget that this is his house."

Lars had somehow been lucky enough to be paired with Alfred F. Jones, Pitcher for their schools baseball team. Also someone that Matthew found fairly attractive, but that was neither here nor there because he felt kind of cocky for that. They looked fairly alike. His attitude was bearable but childlike; not something that Matthew wanted to deal with. He took out his lighter and eyeballed the pipe in Lars' hand, Lars still off somewhere else. 

Snapping him back into reality, Matthew stood before getting a look from the confused Dutchman. “How do you prepare the room for the smoke?” Matthew asked with emphasis on random syllables. Lars shook his head a bit. 

“Open that.” He said pointing to the window next to him while he stood. Matthew struggled with the window, Lars casually walked to the door and started the ceiling fan that somehow went unnoticed by Matthew. 

Lars sat and took the first hit, inhaling deep before into a small coughing fit, then leaned back on the bed. He reached the pipe to Matthew who took a hit himself and managed to keep from coughing. “I can get you a bong or papers for joints, you know.” Matthew said out loud. He didn't think but didn't think too much of his possibly out of place comment. 

Shaking his head, Lars motioned that he wanted the pipe back. “It reminds me of home. Papa used to use one.” He took a hit and coughed a bit as the smoke came back out. “Where's the freshener?” he mumbled to himself, looking around without moving his head. He didn't see it on the dresser and moved his head to face Matthew, who was laying back in the chair, having not moved from where he first sat. 

Lars managed to move off the bed, somewhat tangled in his trench coat and too tired to push himself off the floor immediately. He was on his hands and knees facing away from Matthew, a view that he appreciated, and turned to face Matthew and shuffle toward him. He put his head on Matthews thighs, and Matthew responded by opening his legs a bit more. He massaged Matthews crotch and all else that was available to him before took another hit from the pipe before handing it back. 

Matthew stood, allowing Lars to undo his pants and get into position. Taking out Matthews growing erection from his pants, Lars began sucking on the head and moved quickly to a portion of the shaft. Matthew shimmied his pants lower so he could sit down again. 

With Matthew sitting, Lars got more comfortable and put his hands on Matthew's thighs. He shifted himself to start stroking Matthews cock while he bit and nibbled at his thighs. Looking up at Matthew, Lars saw his face contorted to fit the pleasure that he was receiving. His face was crimson and burning Lars' eyesight. He put his mouth back on Matthews cock just in time for him to cum. 

Palming himself through his pants, Lars took Matthews cum without question. It was oddly sweet compared to the last time he'd taken as much semen in his mouth. He kept his mouth on Matthews cock a little longer to ensure he took in all Matthew had to give. “Thanks.” Lars muttered out after swallowing his reward for his work.

“Thank you.” Matthew replied. Lars stood and stuttered his footsteps, trying not to fall into Matthew but also not onto the floor. Managing to lay back down on the bed, he looked around from his new vantage and found the air freshener he'd been looking for prior. 

“Can you use that around here.” He asked pointing to the aerosol can. Matthew complied with little lag, taking the weed fairly well compared to Lars who was now resting his eyes and likely about to fall asleep.

“Don't sleep, I need somebody awake so I don't feel awkward being here.” Matthew almost shouted at Lars. The response he got was Lars flailing his arms in his general direction while wielding a pouting face. Rising from the bed, Lars rubbed his eyes before standing and forcing himself awake. He leaned on a wall, twisting his head and popping his neck once with either turn. 

He returned the pipe and the rotary to their box and reached for the drawer that they came from to retrieve a Polaroid Camera. “You wanna pose?”

Glaring a bit at Lars for the impromptu Photo shoot, Matthew put up a fake pose that one would see in a fashion magazine. Lars smiled behind the camera and took it anyway, pulling the camera out and shaking it lightly before showing it to Matthew. “I'm gorgeous.” He responded. The face he'd contorted resembled a duck face while he pulled at his bottom lip at the same time. “I'm so gorgeous.” Smiling, Matthew gushed at himself and his image.

A rapid tapping started at the door with Alfred's voice yelling from the other side. “Lars!! Dude! Dinner's ready!!” Footsteps running away from the door were heard going down the hall, toward the stairs.

Lars' head lowered, looking like a turtle retreating into it's shell. 

“I'm a gorgeous person who should be leaving soon.”

Lars took off his coat before writing “Canada” across the bottom of Matthews picture. He put the photo in a slip at the front of the “C” list, then put the box back into the drawer along with his camera. “I'll walk to the door with you.”

Their steps were in sync on Lars' purpose as he walked Matthew to the door. His slight paranoia wasn't worth it considering that he was going to have to open the door and explain that, but he continued anyway. 

On the way out the door, Lars grabbed Matthew by the shoulder and squeezed it a bit. He didn't say anything and neither did Matthew. Matthew smiled at Lars as the door as it closed, leaving Lars to dine with Alfred and company alone.

* * *

The walk back to his house was short: a few streets away from Alfred's and therefore Lars'. Francis called from the Kitchen as to where he'd been.

“Lars' place.”

A nod was the probable response. Not trying to invade privacy, but being a parent. That's what they thought of it as.

“Dinner's ready!” Francis called. 

Matthew followed without complaint, as he'd been raised on French Cuisine and it really was the best. Salad made by a Frenchman is always great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, but maybe late was last week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was at PAX from Thursday night to Monday night; hence the late update. Sorry about that, but the condo didn't have working wifi. Yes that sucks, we literally wouldn't have stayed there had that been said in the beginning.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 3, last of the overly pornified chapters before getting to the real story here. Hope you enjoy because this is kinda the last of the porn for this fic (not sorry).

“I have a surprise for you. I want to give it to you tomorrow. Could we... not? Smoke together tomorrow, I mean.”

 

That's what Lars had said yesterday.

 

“It's not because tomorrow's my day to supply it, I swear. I just want to be alone with you. And sober.”

 

That's something else that he'd said. That's what worried Matthew the most, as Lars was sketchy when it came to weed. He'd forgotten to grab it twice now and hadn't made up for it. Granted both instances were within the past week but whatever. Matthew was still cautious.

 

There was also a lot of fucking, so Matthew probably wouldn't get laid that day. He knew it well, and that's probably what irked him the most. The repeated sex was nice and Lars claiming to be a virgin before hand was bull crap to Matthew; disregarding how turned on he got while he was high.

 

The bell to his last class sounded and Matthew collected his books, waiting for the funnel of a doorway to clear before trying to leave the room. Walking the familiar path with a familiar face in the familiar location of his locker, Lars spoke up first.

 

“Ready?”

 

As ready as Matthew was to snap at him, still carrying his books in his arms, he responded kindly anyway. “Yeah, let me just put my books away, eh?”

 

Lars waited quietly for Matthew to finish, leaning back against the lockers with his eyes closed before being asked to move so someone else could get to theirs. He was pretty stoic as a person, for as emotional as he got in the right situations. He could be anxious right now, Matthew thought to himself. Lars was something of a mystery, which Matthew liked.

 

He'd always liked mysteries and mystery novels. With Nancy Drew, for example, you never had to learn a protagonist every time. It was almost the same for Sherlock Holmes.

 

Picking up his pack, Matthew turned to Lars, who in turn started walking toward the exit. “I'll supply the next few times, okay? Depending on how much you like this.” Matthew smiled at Lars' statement almost instinctively. “If I buy coffee would that make it better?”

 

Matthew thought about that to himself. There WAS a Tim Hortons just barely off route to Matthews house.

 

“If you think we have time for your super special important surprise with the detour.”

 

As they walked, Lars grabbed $15 out of his pocket, preparing to pay before they were even there; his way of going faster through the line so he could leave the store before the crowd of people killed him. He was bigger than any of them and he knew this, but he still followed through with it anyway.

 

Lars lifted his umbrella for the rain and let Matthew under it, not caring how other people saw them. Lars was walking ahead while Matthew was on his phone, too tired to care enough that two people who were having sex were walking under an umbrella together. They walked through the suburban-esque streets avoiding any stares that may have been given, noticing a lack of students going to the coffee-shop for their afternoon dosage of caffeine.

 

The barista looked bored from lack of activity and was excited at their entry, even more excited by the tip that would be a bit more than 50%. They took their drinks and left.

 

“I thought you didn't like spending money, Lars.” Matthew questioned when he noticed the big tip. It was true that whenever they went into a convenience store, Lars would want something but refuse to buy it out of spite for high prices; coffee was one thing but that big of a tip wasn't.

 

“I found out that people like baristas work for tips. It's not like that in Holland, so since I found out I've just tipped more. I've gotten a few nice looks from people I didn't tip before I knew that.”

 

Lars was completely sincere about this. “That's really nice of you.” Matthew said taking a sip of his frappacino. They strode to Matthews house from there.

 

Entering through the back door, Lars hurried inside ahead of Matthew. “I need your bedroom for five minutes. Don't come up until then.” He said before putting his mocha and backpack on the counter and hurrying out of the room. This confused Matthew, who looked after him almost concerned if not for the fact that no one else was home to question it, so he wouldn't worry about it. He walked to the pantry and looked for his chocolate bars that had some other stuff in them, wondering what it would be like to dip them in his coffee.

 

Coming to the conclusion of “probably not very good” he settled on sitting at the kitchen table and eating one while sipping his coffee, not looking to the clock for what it was worth. There were weird noises coming from upstairs which he almost questioned, but assumed it was part of Lars' surprise and left it be, returning to his chocolate bar, and then another before deciding that he'd had enough alone time. He dumped the remnants of the whipped cream from his Tim Hortons into the sink and everything else in the trash before going up to investigate the surprise.

 

Noises had stopped a few minutes prior so the only sounds came from Matthews footsteps. Instinctively he went to his bedroom, where Lars would presumably be, before being yelled at from the other side of the door to not come in yet before even reaching for the knob. He was a bit startled by this and how Lars knew that he was at the door, so he went to the bathroom instead.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes a bit, replaced them, scratched his nose, then remembered how fruitless it would be to do anything at this point. If he'd wanted to pretty himself up, then Lars had already seen him at his worst and how bad or good he was that day. He took his glasses off and washed his face anyway, relieved at the cold wetness on his face before trying to enter his room again.

 

Lars was laid on Matthews bed with nothing on except for his trench coat, his thick wool socks, and his boots. He lay on his back with his legs open and facing the doorway, his erect cock and asshole exposed to Matthew while his arms resting above his head. Matthew walked into his room and closed the door behind him quickly, paranoid that someone who wasn't home was behind him and would see. “Is this...” he motioned to Lars' display. “What you wanted to surprise me with?” Lars blushed and smiled, which made Matthew blush in return. “I've seen you naked, you know.”

 

Chuckling, Lars sat up and looked at Matthew. “I wanted to have sex without the weed. I want to know what you're like when you're not high out of your mind, Matthew.” Lars said, resulting to Matthew blushing even redder, similar to the color of a tomato. “I want to know what you feel like when I'm not high out of my mind.” Lars ended.

 

Matthew walked closer to Lars, unsure of how to handle the situation. He hadn't ever had sex while sober, mostly because it was rare for him to have sex. Lars wanted to have sex with him though, sex that wasn't going to feel ten or even a hundred times better because they were high.

 

Lars walked up to Matthew with his cock swinging in step. “We don't have to if you don't want to... Do you want to?” he asked.

 

Matthew nodded. “I've just... I've never done this sober before...” Matthew admitted. “I'm not used to being... wanted, I guess.” he said for lack of a better word.

 

Making a worried face, Lars questioned Matthew. “You mean sexually, right? Because you are wanted.”

 

“No, no! I know that. I meant sexually.” He took his glasses off and moved to take off his shirt. “There's a first time for everything, I guess. Isn't there?” He smiled at Lars at the small joke he'd made.

 

Lars moved to kiss Matthew's neck, making Matthew tilt his head to accommodate. “I want you to be on top.” Lars whispered between breaths against his skin. Matthew nodded in agreement before Lars moved to the other side of Matthews neck. “And I want to ride you hard.” he added.

 

He lowered himself so that his head was align with Matthews crotch, tented from his actions. Moving through Matthews pants and underwear, they were pulled to the middle of his thighs as Lars started sucking on his cock. Matthew moaned with attempts to stay quiet and started moving his fingers through Lars' hair, messing with all of the gel that he needed to get that style. Lars moved his hands onto Matthews ass, squeezing and groping along the top of his thighs when appropriate.

 

Pulling away, Lars took a condom out of his trench-coat and put the piece of rubber between his lips, moving to apply it to Matthews cock. He moved his tongue along the underside and let it hit the back of his throat before Matthew pulled back and moved to the bed. Crouching to get to his toolbox where he kept his lube, Matthew unintentionally showed his ass to Lars who was now pacing the space between them.

 

Slicking his fingers, he motioned for Lars to approach him. Massaging Lars' asshole, he inserted a finger without warning and evoked a something resembling a scream from him. “Sorry.” Matthew insisted before trying again more gently. As he began massaging the inside of Lars' ass, Lars himself moaned and coiled to Matthews head. Three fingers were inside of Lars when Matthew laid himself back and slicked his cock with lube, then invited Lars to sit on it.

 

Straddling himself upon Matthew, Lars kept his coat on and acted as if it was a cape, draping swinging it when he moved his legs over him. He used his hands to position Matthews cock, wiggling his butt to bring a tickle to both of them before lowering himself onto it and letting out a soft “Gaahh...” Lowering himself as far as he could, Lars started bouncing on top of Matthew and massaging his cock with his asshole. Using his hands to support himself on Matthews torso, Lars felt what he thought was his tailbone hitting Matthews balls, making him go stronger.

 

Matthew took the matter of Lars' cock into his own hands, jerking him off in time with his bouncing. He moved his thumb to the bottom of Lars' uncut head, rubbing it while moving his hand along Lars' length as Lars tried to change his position on top of him to fit more of his cock into his ass.

 

“I want to change this.” Lars said in reference to their position. Matthew nodded from below him and helped him off before getting up himself. With the new vacancy of the bed, Lars laid himself with his ass propped by his knees and his head buried in Matthews pillows. Positioning himself directly behind, Matthew lifted Lars' coat, gathering it on the bottom of his back, and pushed himself into Lars with little warning though his ass was stretched enough that he was able to take it without complaint.

 

Matthew gripped Lars' hips and pushed himself with an even rhythm. Their position change gave Matthew dominance and he used it, pounding into his friend repeatedly and eventually pushing his ass down against the bed and fucking him into it, Lars' cock being massaged against Matthews bed sheets.

 

Lars came first, filling what little space there was between his stomach and the bed with his thick, white cum. His back turned red as he blushed from the orgasm until, panting and trying to lift himself up to breathe while still being fucked by Matthew.

 

Matthew in turn came inside Lars, continuing to push himself inside him over and over until he had finished his orgasm. He pulled out, the rubber condom dripping with lubricant that made it difficult to pull it off of his cock. He tied it off after managing and stroked his still semi-hard self a little, stroking out the last little bit of semen out of him.

 

Matthew grabbed the tissues from his dresser across the room and began to clean Lars and himself up. They redressed and sat on the bed, holding onto each other as they waited for either the right time to part or for Francis to return home. The silence was eerie, so they were both relieved when Matthew finally broke it.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Lars pondered this, having returned to his normal, non-horny self.

 

“Great.” he answered. Matthew could tell that he was being sincere, even if he was a little vague about it.

 

“Do you want to stay for dinner or something?” Matthew asked. “I don't know what we're having but we eat at the table. Francis keeps the kitchen stalked with all kinds of weird things.”

 

“He's French, right?”

 

Matthew nodded in response and yawned before getting up to grab his glasses.

 

“Sure.” Lars answered.

 

The purring of a cars engine sounded through the front of the house, meaning that Francis was home.

 

“Come down with me.” Matthew said. “I could use the company.”

 

Lars rose and walked toward Matthew with a hidden waddle. They walked down the stairs and were nearly questioned by Francis until he recognized Lars.

 

“Staying for dinner?” he asked. Lars responded the same way as with Matthew.

 

Time passed quickly after that. An hours worth of some TV show that Matthew had picked out followed by a satisfying dinner of Canard à l'Orange coupled with roasted asparagus that went by just as fast.

 

Lars missed a lot of details with the evening before heading home. Matthew caught him in the hallway before he headed out the door and gave him a quick kiss, both hoping that Francis wouldn't see out of fear of what could happen.

 

His transfer family questioned where he'd been but didn't pry because of Lars' straight answers that he was with a Matthew from school and that yes he'd already eaten. He took the plate of pork chops and green beans anyway, laying the plate on his nightstand before laying himself on his bed.

 

Matthews smell was still with him. So was the smell of the rubber, the taste of duck with the orange, the sound of Matthews voice.

 

Lars coiled himself up with the memories he'd just made as if it was something he'd done years ago, afraid to let them go with the fear that he'd lose them.

 

“ _I think that I like Matthew_ … _God damnit_.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that my update schedule is fucked up but at least i'm keeping it on something that resembles a weekly basis.
> 
> Like who else can say that about their fics?
> 
> It's Labor Day and I decided to post this after work so here it is. Be ready to wait for a little bit for the final chapter because i have 2 weeks to write it for it to be on time, and i'm not writing it because of 30 things going on at once in my life.

“So. We've been doing this... thing... for two months now.” Matthew began. “Are we a thing? A couple I mean?” He breathed in somewhat roughly.

 

Lars pulled his cock out of his mouth and began stroking it. “Are we?”

 

They both thought for a second before Lars started sucking on Matthew again, causing him to moan slightly. He closed his eyes before preparing to speak again.

 

“We technically are a couple, because we are a group of two. Two homos but still two.”

 

Lars began caressing Matthews thighs, making him squeeze them shut around Lars' head.

 

“How did we go from smoke buddies to fuck buddies?” Matthew asked aloud. This prompted Lars to go faster, bringing his partner to orgasm and thus proving to Matthew that he enjoyed this, and didn't just feel obligated to do so after his history. “And now, maybe, a relationship.”

 

“How can you think about this while we're in your bedroom and I'm on my knees and you're against your bedroom door? Trying our best not to let your father hear?” Lars said after pulling Matthew's cock out of his mouth.

 

Matthew glared at Lars and pushed his head away at the forehead. “If we're trying to be so quiet then why are you yelling?” Matthew accused whilst pulling his pants up. Lars got back on his feet and walked to the desk to grab his coat.

 

“Well if you want to, how about we go out for dinner then?”

 

Matthew looked to Lars in surprise. And confidence. “I feel like that's a wonderful idea.” Matthew began with a smirk. “Let's do it.”

 

They both smiled at each other, as if this was a game. Lars was slinging his trench coat over his shoulder when he kept it going. “So I'll drop by around seven on Friday?” he asked. Matthew walked up to him.

 

“Perfect.” Matthew stated before kissing Lars.

 

It was a surprise to Lars, who fell into it immediately.

 

“I need to go, now.” Lars said through his smile after pulling away. “Alfred might start worrying.”

 

Matthew gave him another peck on Lars' lips before letting him leave. He sat in his chair before hearing Lars leaving through the front door. He smiled to himself and blushed in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lars!!” Alfred said as Lars walked through the door; happening to be in the living room.

 

“Hey Alfred!!” Lars yelled back before retreating to his bedroom.

 

He opened the door to his wardrobe and looked for his cleanest trench coat, as well as the shirt that he deemed best.

 

He couldn't find it.

 

Spending an hour to find a shirt that worked for his date lead nowhere, and Lars sat on his bed to contemplate. Soon deciding the best word of description.

 

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

 

Matthew sees his date on the sidewalk outside his window before he should. That is, he's outside, looking into the bedroom window like a creep, and Matthew was about to get a text to come outside so they don't have to deal with Francis. He gets the text just before Francis opens the front door and beckons Lars inside. “Come on in, _mon ami! Vous este beau!_ ”

 

It takes Matthew a full fifteen seconds before he decides that he's not going to let Lars be interrogated after he's been pulled inside with why he looks so good, so he grabs his sweatshirt and heads downstairs to protect him. He nearly forgets his wallet when he can hear all of the “ _you look great!”_ and “ _are you taking my little Matty on a date?_ ” Matthew decides that Francis needs to stop, and manages to maneuver heading downstairs, grabbing Lars, heading out the door and being thirty feet away from the house within a minute.

 

“So that was fun.” Lars said. The heavy steps of his boots were the only sound besides conversation and the occasional car. Not unlike their normal walks to each others houses, they walked closely and could be mistaken for a couple that were newer than them.

 

Glancing at his partner, Lars commented on Matthews sweatshirt, bright red in the clear evening sun. “Isn't it hot in that?”

 

Matthew took a long look at Lars, wearing a black trench coat that couldn't not be a hundred degrees and replied with “Isn't it hot in that?” Laughing, they soon made their way to a diner near their campus and slid into opposite sides of a booth.

 

Few minutes passed and beverage orders were taken before they broke the silence.

 

“What do people talk about on dates?” Matthew asked aloud.

 

Lars responded with a shrug. “I think it's normally stuff we already know. Like your favorite movie and my siblings.”

 

“You have siblings? I thought you only had a sister?” Matthew asked with surprise.

 

Lars' smile glared into Matthew though it didn't show teeth, ready to tell Matthew all about his little brother when the waitress walked up to the table to take their orders.

 

“Burger and Fries, please, and could I get a coffee?” She smiled at Lars.

 

“Chicken Tenders and Fries, with a side of syrup; Maple, if you have it.” Both the waitress and Lars looked to him with some curiosity.

 

“Americans have Chicken and Waffles served with butter and syrup, don't judge me.” Matthew says, looking to both of them. The waitress smiles and writes down his order while Lars' holds back a chuckle. Matthew is prompted to shove Lars the best he can from his sitting position, with a single hand.

 

Letting out his chuckle, Lars explains: “You're just remind me of Alfred.”

 

Pretending to be offended, Matthew lets out a **huff** followed by “What's that supposed to mean?” that's dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Well.” Lars begins “Chicken and Waffles happens to be his favorite. The first night I was here, he and his family treated me to an American restaurant. That's what he ordered. He insisted I try it.”

 

Now Matthew was laughing, little more than a chuckle but not an all-out laugh. “Was it good?” he managed to say through laughs.

 

“Not something I'd recommend, but you would by the sound of it.” They were both laughing now, more intently but low enough as to not bother the other patrons.

 

“So what about your brother?” Matthew said to revert the conversation back.

 

“Adriaan, yes.” Lars' began after stopping his laughing. “He's twelve years old, he loves movies, Anya, and me. We adopted him when he was seven.”

 

Taken aback with higher expectation, Matthew probed further. “What kind of movies does he like? You seemed so excited to tell me about him.”

 

“Yes well, I just realized that it's been a while since I've seen him. I haven't seen him since August and it's nearly midway through May. He likes action movies with drama and suspense. He likes horror too, so I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees his first _real_ horror movie. One year, he worked on a costume from April to October in secret, and attended a costume party with Anya wearing it. She was so scared she almost left him home.”

 

Matthew laughed at the story while the waitress returned with their food, making arguably the shortest return trip for a two-person table.

 

“And your _syrup,_ honey.” she said funnily. Not as if it'd been poisoned, but as if she was going to laugh about it with the other waitresses when her shift was over. Matthew glared at her back as she walked away, while taking a couple of fries, dipping them into the syrup and taking a bite of them.

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Lars looked from Matthew to the waitress and back. “I guess that there's hope for the saying.” he said, receiving an odd look from Matthew. “If looks could kill.”

 

Matthew was lead to change his gaze to Lars, which got the response of a chuckle and Lars stealing a fry to throw at Matthew before making an attempt for his burger.

 

“For the record though, Alfred's favorite food is hamburgers with cheese.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“He brought three of them for lunch everyday before track season began.”

 

* * *

 

 

Night wasn't about to fall when they finished their date, but Lars walked Matthew home anyway. Laughing the entire way, Lars was still going on about how Matthew even used syrup on the chicken tenders. “You too must have been born from the same mother.” Lars kept insisting, as if the joke wasn't bad enough.

 

Having reached Matthews doorstep, there was an nonverbal agreement that the date was ending. “I really enjoyed myself, Lars.” Mathew said.

 

“See you at school?” Lars asked.

 

“See you at school.” Matthew agreed.

 

“Kiss me goodbye?” Lars asked.

 

Matthew rose on his toes to give Lars a quick peck on the lips, but ended up staying for a second or too. Lars opened his eyes to see the curtain behind Matthew fall.

 

“Your dad is gonna say something to you.” Lars said, forgetting his earlier encounter with the man. “You'd better tell me how it goes.”

 

Matthew glared at Lars as intently as earlier; so intensely that he was going to get wrinkles around his eyes later in life. “Night, Lars.” He said grudgingly before stepping inside.

 

Lars stepped away from the door and began his way home; smiling from ear to ear. Pulling a scarf out of his pocket, he wrapped it around himself in an attempt to hide it, making the occasional person going the opposite direction and a dog walker look at him oddly. He was almost baked through by the time he got home.

 

* * *

 

 

“He's so cute!! Why didn't you tell me sooner I would have baked a cake!” Francis ranted at Matthew when he walked inside.

 

“Because you would have baked a cake, Dad.” Matthew said.

 

“Ooh, but I need to tell your aunts Michelle and Lucille!! I think that they're in Seychelles or maybe Monaco but this is important for them to know.”

 

“Why is it important?”

 

“Because I've won the bet!”

 

Matthew was taken aback by this. His father had made a bet with his sisters on whether or not he'd be gay. “Jokes on you, all three of you lose. I'm bi.”

 

Francis stood confused for a short time before realizing the accusation. “Oh, it wasn't that. It's that you'd be with a man before you were nineteen. I knew you could do it, Mathieu!!”

 

“Why is that something worth betting on?” Matthew asked wide eyed and confused.

 

“Because you beat me by two years. I was nineteen when I was with my first man.” Francis said.

 

Matthew shrieked.

 

* * *

 

 

Yelling filled the cafeteria like any other while Matthew and Lars sat for lunch. Somewhat isolated from the other students, they were free to talk about anything. Not as if they needed to, as they weren't yelling about loving each other and how they were going to love each other forever. No, they were talking about themselves.

 

“So I think that we're boyfriends now.” Matthew stated.

 

“I think so too.” Lars agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a couple moments, happy with the others agreement.

 

“This is nice.” Matthew said.

 

“Agreed.” Lars agreed. “This noise isn't nice though.”

 

“Agreed.” Matthew agreed. “Let's go outside to eat.”

 

The sun, high in the sky, wasn't as hot as it should have been given the lack of overcast. They still found themselves going under a tree in the courtyard just outside the cafeteria, surprisingly free of sound that wasn't the spring breeze, and sat on the stones under it.

 

Matthew opened a bag of chips, sitting with his boyfriend Lars. Lars opened the sandwich that had his turkey and cheese sandwich, sitting with his boyfriend Matthew.

 

“Matthew?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I have a kiss?”

 

“Sure.” Matthew licked his fingers of salt and reached for Lars' head to pull him in.

 

Their heads turned as if they'd practiced perfectly for decades. Their lips connected and the recognition and familiarity fused with the new ingition of their relationship; the feelings of a new love to develop formed a euphoria between them and continued when the kiss ended.

 

They went back to their respective food, catching a glimpse of a girl looking to them and hiding probably a smile with her hand; they were so cute.

 

“Oh yeah. Matthew? I got a letter from my parents yesterday.”

 

“Hm?” Matthew sounded curiously.

 

“My visa and the conditions of it states that I need to be in school or intending to attend school while I'm here. And we graduate in a month.”

 

Matthew looked at him oddly, not completely understanding the circumstances. Lars saw this and explained further. “I head back to the Netherlands in a month.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also nobody's commenting on my fic. Comment on it I want to know how I'm doing. Please. Pleeeease.
> 
> Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, woo! The final chapter will be shorter than you're used to (probably, length isn't my strong suit). Thanks for holding out all yous, I appreciate it a lot : 3

 

**3 Weeks to Leave**

 

Visiting his boyfriend shouldn't involve talking to a loud American such as Alfred Jones; Matthew Williams, however is forced to, as his boyfriends foster family is American, and the son is the track star. With Matthew moving through the house trying to get to Lars and trying to avoid Alfred in a way that doesn't look or sound rude, he nearly forgets that there's a dog to avoid too which he does as if he's practiced.

 

Closing the door to the guest room closes off Alfred offering microwave burritoes and the dog asking for attention. Lars is in bed under the blanket, which isn't unexpected at 9:13am and on Saturday, and is asleep according to Matthew.

 

He begins musing aloud after sitting on the bed at Lars' feet. "Alfred means so well, but is too into my personal space."

 

"Hey!!" Alfred said defeated from the other side of the door.

 

"I'd love a burrito, Alfred!" Matthew yelled in response. Lars shifted from under the blanket, giving the thought that "Hey, I've never seen Lars sleep before."

 

"And you still havn't." Lars replied, making Matthew jump. "Sorry about that but you're not exactly quiet."

 

"It's fine, but if you're not asleep then what are you doing?"

 

"The letter from my parents. I've been reading it over and over again since I got it." Lars said motioning to the folded paper on his nightstand.

 

"You mind if I read it?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

Matthew picked up the paper and tried to read it before realizing it was upside down. Righting it, Matthew realized that the letter was written entirely in Dutch. He folded it back up and glared at Lars.

 

"Listen Lars. We need to talk about us."

 

Lars rolled in place to face his body upward. He looked at Matthew as if questioning what he'd meant.

 

"You're going home in three weeks... How are we going to keep our relationship going?" Matthew looked Lars in the eyes, and Lars put his hands up with his palms facing upward in response.

 

"Long distance. Anya had a boyfriend from across the country and she was able to keep it going pretty well."

 

Matthew glared at Lars again, salty about the joke during a conversation like this. Lars didn't laugh though. He was serious. Matthew continued glaring at Lars.

 

"Lars, The Netherlands are about a thirtieth the size of Canada, and an ocean away. Like, there's the Atlantic Ocean between them. You can drive across The Netherlands in a few hours, if that."

 

Lars raised his hands up a bit further and a little further apart. "I say we give it a try. What's the worst that could possibly happen? Also Anya was thirteen at the time, she would have gone to him if she'd realized that."

 

Taken slightly aback, Matthew realized that he hadn't actually thought about that. He was smart, yes, but common sense was only of the common; and Matthew was not a common person.

 

"Are you thinking that it wouldn't be good without the physical aspect? That you love me mostly for my body, Matthew?"

 

"... No..."

 

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

 

Matthew slapped at Lars' still raised hands. "Fuck you, Lars."

 

They smiled at each other and giggled a bit.

 

"No but seriously, you think that we could do a long distance relationship? Like besides the sex there's just being around each other, like I like you a lot. Talking to you and stuff is nice. And what time is it there?"

 

"We'll be fine, Matthew." Lars reassured him. He turned his head to the door. "Alfred, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

 

Alfred moved to open the door further, holding a plate with a microwaved burrito on it. "It was ready but I didn't want to interupt what was going on here. It might be a little cold now though." He admitted. "Also you two are really cute together, just saying."

 

There was an awkward silence with the plate and the microwaved burrito hanging in the air.

 

"Thanks, Alfred. We'll remember that." Matthew said taking the plate. Alfred smiled and left them after that. Matthew turned to face Lars. "I'm taking this for myself, you can get your own. I'm starving." He said before he began eating it.

 

"Rude." Lars replied.

 

* * *

 

**2 Weeks to Leave**

 

"Go ahead and try it."

 

"I'm gonna try it."

 

"I said to, my computers on and everything, I'm waiting for-"

 

Matthew was cut off by the sound of his Skype window ringing, jumping a little in the surprise.

 

"God damnit, Lars."

 

Matthew recovered from the surprise and turned th speaker volume down before answering the call. Only a slightly pixelated image of Lars showed up on the screen with Matthews own in the corner.

 

"It's working." Lars ended their phone call on screen, and his body glitched it's way down to put the cell phone somewhere offscreen. "I think that this would look great if I were closer to the router, though."

 

Matthew turned the volume back up with a hope that he'd be able to hear Lars. The speaker quality of the call was was disturbingly low, and Matthew quietly chastised his computer for performing so poorly. "Maybe." Matthew responded to Lars.

 

Lars' face went into only a slightly noticeable frown, one which Matthew could only recognize due to how close they were. "We'll have to fix that. Maybe figure something else out."

 

His head was on his desk now, looking up so that Lars would have the best chance of hearing him. "I don't want to think about this. Maybe if we're lucky international calling won't be terribly expensive."

 

The answer he got was Lars shaking his head. "We'll think of something. Let's turn this off for now, I'm coming over and want food." Lars shut down the conversation before Matthew had an opportunity to object.

 

Sitting back in his chair, he waited the ten minutes before Lars would arrive, getting up to collect various items that he deemed necessary for going out.

 

The front door opened, signifying Lars' arrival. Francis speaking out to Lars was also a good pointer, as well as the heavy boot-steps that Lars made. Through them Matthew could tell exactly where Lars was in the house, and opened his bedroom door just before Lars could have a chance to reach for it.

 

"Where are we going, then?" Matthew asked.

 

"Tim Hortons." Lars replied.

 

"I like Timmies." Matthew said. And they were off.

 

They walked together with their hands interlocked, the Tim Hortons being about six blocks away. The morning light gave their hair a distinct glow,

 

"Vanilla Mocha, please."

 

"Blended Caramel Mocha, with two of the breakfast sandwiches and a muffin." Matthew handed the barista a twenty dollar bill while Lars handed her a ten.

 

"Why are you getting so much food? We can make those at your house. Or my house." Lars asked when they sat down next to each other at a small table. A crook between his eyes was his version of sincerity.

 

Matthew thought for a minute to give Lars a sincere answer. "The grease tastes good to me sometimes. I grew up with home-cooked meals but I'm still from the city." He took the first bite from one of the sandwiches.

 

"Why did you get the muffin then?" Lars asked. "It's not full of grease or anything. It's full of flower and…" Lars looked at the muffin. "Chocolate chips. Flour and Chocolate chips, but no grease."

 

"I got it for you. You like muffins." Matthew said, mouth full of the last bite of his sandwich. He opened the wrapper of the next one.

 

"We could have gotten muffins at either of our houses." Lars said; he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

 

"But Lars, this is the one that I got with you in mind. I got this for you. Therefore, it's better; because it's yours." Matthew took another bite of the sandwich and smiled at his awful joke.

 

Matthew swallowed, and Lars took the opportunity to grab at Matthews head and pull him into a kiss. It was quick, but coming out of it Matthew still noticed a girl about their age looking at them and smiling. He smiled back and took another bite of his sandwich.

 

"That tasted terrible, by the way." Lars said.

 

* * *

 

**1 Week to Leave; Graduation**

 

"You're going to be here, right?"

 

Matthew was slightly offended at the question Lars ordered him. "Of course I'll be there, why would I not go?"

 

"Alfred is a little convinced that you hate him and wants to be friends with you, but he's shy. So he put you on the VIP list."

 

"What does that mean..."

 

"He wrote your name on a piece of paper and hung it on the fridge. He told his parents that if you didn't show up it wouldn't have really been worth having the party." Lars explained. "I'm starting to think that the party is more for you than it is for me."

 

Taken back, Matthew stared at his phone, rereading the text over and over again. The words on the screen didn't change at all, and when Matthew made sure that he read it correctly he reconsidered going to the party they were talking about and that he's already began preparing for. A few hours away, but maybe he could go over and help out, he thought.

 

"At least he can respect good syrup."

 

"At least I can respect good food."

 

"That was cold. I'm hurt, Lars."

 

"Not as cold as Ontario."

 

The final straw had been laid on the camels back, and Matthew tossed his phone onto his bed to deal with later before taking a quick shower and explaining to Francis that there was a party he was going to that night for Lars' going away.

 

Getting dressed, Francis knocked on his to give him a small bag through the door he'd opened slightly. "Just some food and something for Lars."

 

"How did you know to get something for Lars? I've only known about this for 2 weeks and I haven't told you about it."

 

"Matthieu, he's a foreign exchange student. It had to happen eventually. Give him a kiss on the head from me."

 

Francis closed the door behind him and left Matthew to wonder further about his father than he's ever had before.

 

Then he grabbed his phone and made the short trip to Lars', awkwardly carrying the bag in various ways.

 

Lars answered the door, to Matthews surprise, and he was taken into the hall and shown to the living room where Alfred and his parents were setting up the food and beverages.

 

"Hey Matt!" Alfred shouted. His smile was wide and his eyes twinkled some behind his glasses.

 

"Hey Al!" Matthew tried to shout, but he didn't get as loud as Alfred. "I brought food that my dad told me to bring." Matthew pulled out a few boxes of crackers and handed them to Alfred with a few homemade dips in Tupperware containers. Both he and Lars knew that they were going to be the hit of the party.

 

Lars pulled Matthew aside in the hall to speak in more of a private area. "Did you get my last text?" Lars asked. It wasn't whispered, just quieter than normal.

 

"I threw my phone on my bed because I was done with you, so no. I told myself to check later but I didn't..." Matthew got his phone out to check what he was being asked about.

 

"To be honest though, Amsterdam is cold, but in Canada I needed a new coat that was thicker for the winter. Thats how cold Ontario is."

 

Matthew glared at Lars, who smiled back, before he shoved the last item in the bag into Lars' chest, something that Francis had taken the effort to wrap. "I don't know what this is but Dad wants you to have it. It's a going away gift."

 

Lars eyeballed it weirdly; it was small, yet big enough to carry in two hands without without them touching and their positions being awkward. He stole away to put it in his room while Matthew moved back out with the Jones'.

 

"What kinds of dips are these? They're great!" Alfred said in the middle of a bite.

 

Looking into the Tupperware Matthew couldn't actually tell beyond that they were something that his dad probably whipped up on the fly.

 

"That's a good question..." Matthew whispered between them. "I don't know but I can tell you that he doesn't know the recipe anymore. He put no thought into this whatsoever and it's not even an hour old." Matthew started to get lost in the confusion that was his father, until the doorbell rang and more guests arrived.

 

Lars returned and more guests arrived; the party started to go faster, but Matthew and Lars stayed close to the walls considering the sheer number of people. Lars had to stay because it was his party, while Matthew decided that he didn't want to leave his boyfriend where he'd be nothing but a statue of confusion and anxiety. So they were two statues of confusion and anxiety.

 

"I want to get out of here." Lars said first.

 

"Me too." Matthew replied as he made a head start in the race away from the party.

 

The undecided finish line was Lars' room, as Matthew, the first in line, decided. Lars was close behind and didn't pick up quickly to the destination, almost missing the door when Matthew took a quick turn.

 

The bass went off from downstairs and across the house to the point where either of them could get sick from it if they stopped and let themselves. Their lips were smashed together, Lars' hands were Matthews hair, and Matthews arms were wrapped around Lars, with no space between them.

 

They fell into the bed, Lars on top of Matthew while they both enjoyed what they were experiencing. No battle for dominance in bed, no offering of submissiveness in bed, no urging or begging for sex; they laid there kissing each other and making out, until Matthew rolled them over so that he was on top. Then they laid there missing and enjoying each other more.

 

Their hormones wore off eventually; Matthew rolled off of Lars so that they were now laying side by side. They held each other in a warm embrace, stating into each other like they wouldn't get the opportunity to again.

 

They smiled at each other and didn't say anything. That moment between them had to stay for as long as they both could manage.

 

The next thing that either of knew was that the lighting in the room was different; darker, but also brighter at the same time. Then that there was a blanket on top of them and there was a lot of sweat, and while he blanket was a kind gesture it was very unnecessary.

 

The next things were that the music had stopped, the bedside clock read something close to 8 a.m., and that sleeping through a party for nearly twelve hours with someone you love isn't nearly as comforting as either of them had thought.

 

Matthew believed this especially, as his glasses were digging into his face and the individual spots digging into his skin would be sore for the rest of the day, if not the week.

 

"God damnit!" Matthew said, massaging his face.

 

"God damnit." Lars said, trying to tear off his turtleneck.

 

“Fuck this!” the both of them said in unison. Lars rolled off the bed while trying to get his shirt off while Matthew buried his face into the pillows, trying to make his face stop hurting.

 

“Fuck all of this...”

 

* * *

 

**Leave**

 

That morning was wet and overcast. While Matthew stood in front of the window and watching the plane be wheeled out, Lars was getting food and drinks from the Starbucks across the departure hall. The realization was fast, yet tiring. Tiring from how they had gone for three weeks with worrying about this day arriving, and at this point it was a little bit boring.

 

They would still miss each other; they would likely feel it more after they each left the airport. That's how it was and would be with facts of life like this: things end, especially visits.

 

Matthew had his focus fixed on the plane when he saw a white cup with a brown sleeve come from behind his right side, with a mixture of brown and white liquid in a clear cup on his left. Taking the cup on his right, he felt a chin resting on his head and the arms begin to wrap around him. "I'm going to miss you." Lars said in a bored tone.

 

Matthew gave a small smile he couldn't see in the windows reflection. "I know." He took a sip of the hot chocolate he'd been given. "They forgot the caramel shot." Matthew said with distaste in his mouth.

 

"Oops. I didn't realize you'd asked for it."

 

"So at least we know it's your fault that my morning turns out shitty.

 

They laughed at that together.

 

_"Flight 145 to Amsterdam, now boarding. Flight 145 to Amsterdam, now boarding."_

 

The intercom sounded throughout the hall, alarming Lars into hurrying to drink his frappacino under 12 oz. Alfred shows up behind him, waiting for him to be done with Matthew for a hug goodbye, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Everyone got their hug, while Matthew got a hug a little tighter than the rest and a kiss.

 

Lars didn't look back while boarding, which wouldn't have matter; Matthew wasn't crying hard enough to see tears going down his face.

 

Matthew and the Jones' stayed to watch the plane take off leaving everybody with somewhat of a melancholy experience. Nobody was crying anymore. Lars was out of their life and that was what it was. They had all been prepared for this moment for weeks, or in the Jones' case, months, that he would leave their home and family at some point.

 

He walked out alone after that; after separating himself from Alfred and his parents, to Francis who was waiting in the car. "You mind if I take a sip?" he asked, noticing the Starbucks cup and attempting to avoid the obvious state of heartbreak that Matthew was in. He took a sip, started the car, and prepared to drive home before handing the cup back to Matthew. "Do you want me to make pancakes and eggs for dinner tonight?"

 

Matthew nodded his head "Yes."

 

Francis pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the store, preparing for the massive amounts of syrup that Matthew would drink that week.

 

* * *

 

Looking out the window to the building he'd just left gave Lars what he thought was the sight of Matthew; blond moppy hair with that signiture curl that nobody could forget about. The plane took off and the meal was served; the movie was started; the 12 hour flight passed slowly.

 

The hours dragged on, and lars thought about what Matthew would be doing; maybe sleeping, probably watching something dumb like they used to. Lars' watch was still synced to the time in Ontario, and the time was roughly 10 when he left. It was still only 11 am. Then he realized that the flight would be long.

 

Long and tired.

 

The stop was abrupt when he was woken up in Amsterdam. The light from the building he'd left his country from nine months ago spilled out, and from the lower level Lars thought he saw Matthew again; the same puffy mop was on their head, but the green dress clued him they were somebody else. Matthew had never shown interest in dresses and femininity; Lars frowned and moved to leave the plane.

 

Going through customs and everything, then grabbing his bags, the woman in the green dress ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

 

"I've missed you so much Lars!!" she yelled. Lars was surprised at her sudden appearence, but hugged her the same anyway.

 

"It's 4 am, Anya, I could have gotten a taxi home." Lars said forming a smile.

 

"It's 4 am, Lars, what kind of sister would I be if I did that?" Lars hugged her a little tighter for that comment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I need an opinion or two or ten. My next fanfiction is going to be either about Gone Home or a Master Chief/Samus Aran inspired by Haloid by Monty Oum. Both will be multi-chapter fics exploring different themes and I want to do both but I can't decide which one first. Whichever is the less popular I'll start after the winner is finished. 
> 
> Thanks guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Six thousand kilometers of separation. Six thousand kilometers worth of interference, and their screens showed it well.

 

Not that it had been much different when Lars tried it in Ontario, but the euphoria of seeing each other for the first time in a couple of weeks made them forget that, and the current situation that their respective internet connections were shit triumphed. There was also a role of it being just recently awoken on Matthew's end.

 

“We went on a vacation as soon as I got back. It was terrible.”

 

“Where did you guys go?”

 

“We went to Italy. Drove straight through Europe for a little while before getting there and getting into the hotel. I feel like it may have been a way to help me fix the jet lag but it was just really hot and I didn't want to be there.”

 

Matthew glared at the screen, and just about left before Lars had a chance to say anything more. Taking the easy access to other countries for granted.

 

“It kind of makes me want to take a road-trip with you when you come over.”

 

Matthew paused his glaring. “What?”

 

“When you come over. You haven't gotten the letter yet?” Lars' eyes widened slightly. “Oops.”

 

“Lars tell me what you're talking about.”

 

“No, you have to wait for the letter that explains it.”

 

“Lars tell me right now I don't want to spend this entire time arguing with you.”

 

“You don't have to. Just hurry up and get the letter.”

 

Matthew glared at Lars, and was still just about ready to end the call with him until Francis burst into Matthews bedroom to hand him his mail. The single cyan-colored envelope with international postage and too many consonants in the street name.

 

He put the envelope in front of the camera; “Is this what you mean? The return address makes no sense to be and I can't pronounce it, so I'm assuming this is what you mean.” he said while ripping the letter open.

 

The letter was written in ornate and concise handwriting, which looked good for what was likely a ballpoint pen.

 

“You said that you live in a townhouse, right?” Matthew asked him. “This handwriting makes it look like you're a royal family. Did Anya write this?”

 

“Just read it.”

 

Matthew unfolded the papers and began reading out loud.

 

_Matthew,_

_Our brother has said many things about you. As many as he really can while staying quiet a majority of the time. It feels as if we've known you for a long time now, so with that our parents have an offer for you._

_Come to Amsterdam for one month. Enclosed is a plane ticket for a one way trip from Ontario to Amsterdam. We want you to live with us for a month of the summer as part of your year off._

_We also need to decide if you're right for our brother, but that's mostly us._

_With Love, Adriaan and Anya Koemaan_

 

“This was totally written by your brother. They sound too much like they're trying to be an adult like every twelve year old.” Matthew said

 

“You're coming to my home and all you can think about is who wrote the letter?”

 

“I've been awake for fifteen minutes could you not?”

 

“I couldn't help myself, I had to look at you.”

 

“Yeah, that's nice. I'm going to go shower and make myself not look like shit.”

 

"But wait, I have something to tell you."

 

"And what's that?"

 

"I love you."

 

"Gay."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You like me, you're gay."

 

"That's kind of the point. Except I like girls too."

 

"Ha, you like girls too, you're gay."

 

"Bisexual."

 

"Same. Talk to you later." Matthew said before ending the call.

 

* * *

 

The morning that began Matthews journey into Amsterdam began much the same way that Lars' had the few months ago.

 

The sky was a gray overcast.

There was a family there to see him off.

 

His coffee had no whipped cream.

 

Matthew looked to his father from beside the window, feeling as if he was leaving forever. Giving up one family for another and exchanging the life he'd lived up to that point for another one that will have been lived for him. Before he realized that he needed to stop watching romantic dramas, and that while it would be a short while before he could return him, it wasn't an indefinite stay.

 

Francis eyeballed him. “Are you over-complicating things again, Mathieu? Stop doing that, it's not healthy. You'll be jumpy the entire flight.”

 

Matthew glared at him, mostly because he was right. Francis took him into his arms and rubbed his cheek on his head “I'm going to miss you; my little boy.”

 

“I'll miss you too, Dad,” Matthew said back. He took his father in a similar embrace.

 

“ _Flight 145 to Amsterdam, now boarding; Flight 145 to Amsterdam, now boarding.”_

 

The familiar voice sounded through the terminal. Francis gave his son one last squeeze before pushing him away and turning, pulling a handkerchief from his front pocket and covering his face with it.

 

“I'll be back in a month, Dad. Don't drink too much syrup.” Matthew turned to board the plane, turning back once to ensure that Francis was alright, then returning to hand the stewardess his ticket.

 

The twelve hour plane ride was nothing to Matthew, as much as the in-flight movie dragged it on. The airline meal was as good as one would expect.

 

One hour then two then three passed like water flowing out of a sink until it landed and the plane pulled into the familiar airport building style. The after-flight procedures went through slowly but surely.

 

The terminal was bustling as well as any international airport would be. He knew that Lars and Anya would be there, but being as tired as he was without immediate results he felt it would be best to hang to a wall. There were so many blonde people, himself included, and without a Danish SIM card for his phone no way to contact either of them. His stomach sank. Lars was nowhere to be found

 

Until they saw each other. Their eyes met and the people around them seemed to slow their movements. People averted their paths to avoid disrupting the line that they as two points in space made while never batting an eye to either of them. Matthew started to move toward him, then Lars started to move toward him. Then Anya cut both of them off and ran up to Matthew, wrapping her arms around him and yelling “I'm so happy to finally meet you!!”

 

Matthew was confused until Lars came to him, hugging both of them as Anya refused to let go of Matthew.

 

“Hi, Anya.” Matthew said whilst struggling for breath. “It's nice to meet you too.”

 

Anya finally let go and started pulling at Matthew's arm “Come on!! We have food in the car, we know how terrible the food on the plane can be. So small too.”

 

Lars grabbed Matthew's hand and held onto it as Anya led them out of the terminal to where they were parked. “Thanks again for picking me up. It's like 4 am isn't it?” Matthew asked. Lars proceeded to show him the clock of his phone reading 4:57 am.

 

“Damn.” Matthew said in response.

 

They all got into the small sedan, Anya driving and Lars riding shotgun. “Oh yeah!” Anya said before letting the car idle down. She reached behind to give Matthew a plastic cup covered in condensation. “Lars said these are called frappacino's in Canada. When you get one while you're in Europe, ask for it blended instead.”

 

Matthew took a sip of the cup and remembered how long it'd been since he'd last had any form of coffee. He stirred the straw and took another sip. “Thanks. This is amazing.”

 

Anya giggled, Lars turned to give Matthew a smile. “We hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over.
> 
> It's finally over. Love you guys, see ya next time.


End file.
